Extra Weapons
Extra Weapons are a great way to add more variety to gameplay, as well as provide an overall more diverse set of equipment for your characters. Weapons with names in italics are not part of official Warhammer 40,000 canon; they are either fan-created originals or conversions from another fictional universe. Overview Not all of the following weapons are appropriate for every campaign. Some, like the various Las and Bolt weapons, are most fitting as they are more commonly found in the hands of the Inquisition or other Imperial forces. These as also usually fitting for higher ranked characters, as they are both more expensive and rarer then their lesser counterparts. Some of the weapons are Xenos weapons which require unique skills usually not found in even experienced Inquisitorial Acolytes. However, members of the Ordo Xenos are more likely to be skilled and knowledgeable in alien technology, and thusly may be able to use them. Alternately, in a Xenos campaign they can be the general weapons used. When this is applicable, a note will be made in the description for specific costs exclusively for Xenos use. Note that a great many weapons are given stats in the Inquisitor's Handbook or other Warhammer 40,000 Roleplay books; out of respect for Games Workshop's and Fantasy Flight Games' intellectual property, these weapons will not have stats listed here. Ranged Weapons Primitive Weapons ''Flintlock Rifle'' :Produced on worlds with a slightly higher (but still pre-Imperial) technology base, flintlock rifles use a rifled barrel and an expanding slug to achieve accuracy and range greater than that of a smoothbore musket. However, because the rifling on the barrels can be somewhat difficult for low-technology worlds to reproduce on a large scale, flintlock rifles are more expensive and less common than their smoothbore counterparts. Repeating Crossbow :This model of crossbow feeds quarrels from a bulky box magazine, allowing for a higher rate of fire than its manual counterpart. Las Weapons Necromunda-Pattern Lasgun :A variant of lasgun produced on the hive world of Necromunda. This weapon boasts a higher rate of fire than the standard lasgun, but at the cost of a significantly shorter effective range. Triplex-Pattern Lasgun :Another variety of lasgun commonly found in the hands of the Imperium's servants. The Triplex-pattern is known for its variable energy selector, giving it increased stopping power at the cost of greater power consumption and shorter effective range. :A Triplex-pattern lasgun has three energy settings. The lowest is represented by the profile given above. At the medium energy setting, the weapon deals 1d10+4 Energy damage and has Pen 1, but uses two shots' worth of energy for each shot. At the highest energy setting, the weapon deals 1d10+5 Energy damage and has Pen 2, but uses four shots' worth of energy for each shot. It takes a Half Action to change the energy setting. Godhammer-Pattern Lascannon :Far too large and bulky to be carried and fired by a single soldier, emplacement-grade lascannons such as the Godhammer-pattern are a mainstay of heavy weapons teams, anti-tank vehicles, and fortification defense strongpoints. ''Schofield-Pattern Model 211-V Lascutter'' :Sometimes mistakenly referred to as a "plasma cutter," the Model 211-V lascutter projects a wide, high-intensity laser "blade" capable of burning through most materials. Unlike many other varieties of lascutter, the 211-V is also handy enough to be pressed into service as an impromptu weapon -- to the point that many mining concerns are wary of issuing it to their indentured labor, for fear of the miners revolting and turning the lascutters on their erstwhile masters. :A 211-V lascutter can also be used to cut through slabs of metal, rock, or other hard materials up to 5 cm thick at a rate of 25 cm per round. Each round spent doing so uses one charge in the weapon’s clip. Unlike other lascutters, the 211-V is designed for use in mining rather than starship repair, and will have little effect on materials as hard as adamantium or hull plate. This weapon may not be equipped with any unusual ammo. ''Schofield-Pattern IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter'' :Essentially a larger version of the Model 211-V, the Handheld Ore Cutter (HOC) emits a broad, powerful laser beam designed to cut through solid rock. Like the 211-V, the HOC is compact and well-balanced enough to be wielded as an improvised weapon, causing many nervous mine owners to pass it up in favor of bulkier and more cumbersome equipment. The fact that miners often informally refer to the device as a "line gun" does little to allay their concerns. :An HOC can also be used to cut through slabs of metal, rock, or other hard materials up to 15 cm thick at a rate of 50 cm per round. Each round spent doing so uses one charge in the weapon’s clip. Unlike other lascutters, the HOC is designed for use in mining rather than starship repair, and will have little effect on materials as hard as adamantium or hull plate. This weapon may not be equipped with any unusual ammo. Solid Projectile Weapons Ripper Gun :The Ogryn Ripper Gun is a huge shotgun designed for Ogryns to wield. As a result, it's large, rugged and exceedingly brutal. Shells for Ripper Guns cost three times as much as normal. Further, the Ripper Gun is so robust that it may be used as a Great Weapon in melee. In the hands of anyone who is smaller than an Ogryn (anyone who lacks the Hulking, Enormous or Massive traits), it counts as a Heavy weapon instead of a Basic weapon, and suffers an additional -20% penalty on their to-hit roll due to back-breaking recoil. Dueling Pistol :A common weapon among Imperial nobles and assassins, the dueling pistol is a double-barreled, break-action breech loader designed for accuracy and reliability. Dueling pistols are intended for use in duels of honor, where the first shot is often the last; their slow rate of fire and small ammo capacity make them poorly suited for protracted combat. :A dueling pistol receives the same benefits for firing a single aimed shot as a Basic weapon with the Accurate quality, IE an extra d10 of damage for every two degrees of success on the Ballistic Skill Test, to a maximum of +2d10 (Dark Heresy official errata, p. 8). Naval Pistol :Similar in design to the stub revolver, this model of naval pistol is a heavy-duty sidearm with a revolving chamber. As its name suggests, it is commonly seen in the possession of Imperial Navy troopers and officers, and is used as much as a tool for disciplining rebellious ratings as a proper firearm. Because of its heavy and robust design, a naval pistol can be wielded in close combat with the same stats as a club. :Other patterns of naval pistol also exist, such as the Mars-pattern and the Cypra Mundi "Irontalon" pattern; these weapons are given stats elsewhere (see the Rogue Trader core rulebook and The Inquisitor's Handbook for more details). ''Autocarbine'' :Falling somewhere between an autopistol and a full autogun in size, the autocarbine is a compact weapon designed for use in close-quarters combat situations, such as urban or trench warfare. Autocarbines use the same ammunition as autopistols. An autocarbine can be fired one-handed with only a -10 penalty. ''Autostubber'' :The autostubber is similar to the autocarbine in design, but rather than autopistol cartridges, it instead fires the larger and more robust rounds used by stub revolvers and automatics. This gives the weapon increased stopping power (comparable to that of compact autoguns like the Creed-9), but the increased recoil reduces its effective range. An autostubber can be fired one-handed with only a -10 penalty. Sawn-Off Shotgun :This simple weapon variant is created by sawing short the barrels and stock of an ordinary shotgun, trading accuracy and range for reduced weight and increased concealability. It is a favorite among gangers and other criminals. Although a sawn-off shotgun is small and maneuverable enough to be fired one-handed, under most circumstances this is a very bad idea (as no small number of acolytes with broken wrists can attest to). Many local varieties of this weapon exist, such as the so-called "hack shotguns" common in the underhives of several hive worlds. :Because of the (comparatively) tremendous recoil generated by this weapon, it imposes a -10 penalty to Ballistic Skill Tests unless fired two-handed. Any character may modify an ordinary shotgun into a sawn-off shotgun with a Routine (+20) Trade (Armorer) Test, given the appropriate tools and sufficient time; for obvious reasons, this doesn't work the other way round! Repeating Rifle :A typical lever-action repeating rifle, similar to the Steadholder rifles produced in Gunmetal City. Falling somewhere between the standard autogun and a hunting rifle in terms of range, rate of fire, and ammunition capacity, and being slower to reload than either of these weapons, repeating rifles are something of a curiosity in the Imperium; nevertheless, there are some who swear by their use, particularly on worlds with a comparatively low technology base. Automatic Shotgun :The automatic shotgun is the ultimate expression of the shotgun as a tool of close-range killing. Combining the devastating short ranged firepower of all shotguns with nearly autogun-like rates of fire, the automatic shotgun is capable of turning unarmored targets into bloody smears on the walls with only a few seconds of sustained fire. A similar weapon is used by the Skitarii-Provosts of Mechanicus Forge Worlds to maintain order among the workers. ''Assault Shotgun'' :Most frequently used by the Adeptus Arbites, this weapon can unleash quite a few shells in under a second. The full-auto abilty makes it an ideal crowd stopper, or a great daemon stopper, whichever you prefer. Rotator Cannon :The rotator cannon is a smaller version of the assault cannon used on vehicles, dreadnoughts, and Terminator armor. Like its larger cousin, the rotator cannon can shred through armor in a hail of bullets, but the machine spirit of its rotary motor is temperamental and prone to jamming and overheating. It is small enough to be man-portable (barely), but is more commonly seen as a pintle-mounted weapon on light vehicles. Rotator cannons use the same ammunition as heavy stubbers. A rotator cannon can be used with an ammunition drum, rather than being belt-fed; in this case, the weapon's Cost increases by 100 Thrones and its Clip size changes to 40, but its Reload time decreases to Full. :A character attempting to fire a rotator cannon without external support (such as a pintle mount or a tripod) must have a Strength Bonus of at least 5. Weaker characters take a -10 penalty to the Ballistic Skill Test for each point of Strength Bonus below 5. ''Elysia Pattern Mk VII Light MP Autocannon'' :The Elysia Pattern Mk VII Light MP Autocannon is a highly compact autocannon using cut down shells, intended for the drop troops Elysia is famed for. Its small design and internal recoil compensators make it easier for a soldier to bring it to bear. However, the smaller sized recoil compensators required to fit into the smaller weapon are not up to the task of controlling the recoil from prolonged bursts of fire. An integral bipod helps minimize this trait, but has left the weapon with no place to put any further upgrades. :* This weapon does not require bracing. However, if not braced, the firer will take a -10 penalty when firing on semi-automatic, and the weapon gains the Unreliable quality. If not braced and firing on fully automatic, the firer takes a -30 penalty and the weapon gains the Unreliable and Inaccurate qualities. There is no penalty when firing single shots, or when braced. Because of its recoil compensators and compact design, the weapon has no attachment rails for the body, and the underbarrel location is occupied by the folding bipod. The internals are not structured to allow any further improvements to be made either. Weapon upgrades may only be applied to this weapon at the GM's discretion. :* Within Elysia this weapon costs 750 thrones. :* Within Elysia, or in an Elysian Drop Regiment, this weapon is Scarce. ''Grox Rifle'' :Also known as carnosaur rifles, devil rifles, and a number of other colorful names, grox rifles are extreme-caliber, high-velocity hunting weapons used by the wealthy and adventurous to take down large, dangerous game. True to the name, a well-aimed shot from one of these weapons can stop a charging bull grox, and the recoil from one of these guns is vicious enough to knock a grown man flat on his back. :Although the grox rifle is a Basic weapon, it must be braced before firing in the same way as a Heavy weapon. A character who fires a grox rifle unbraced loses the benefit of the Accurate quality and must make a Challenging (+0) Strength Test after firing the shot. Failure means the character drops the weapon, while failure by two or more Degrees means the character is also knocked prone. A character with the Bulging Biceps Talent ignores this bracing requirement. ''Heavy Sniper Rifle'' :This military-grade sniper rifle fires heavy stubber rounds, allowing it to take down light vehicles like land speeders and scout cars. ''Divet Arms Heavy Autopistol'' :This high-caliber autopistol is the standard-issue sidearm for a number of planetary security and defense forces. ''"PersoGun" Personal Defense Autopistol'' :Produced in great quantities by mid-level manufactories in a number of hives, the so-called "PersoGun" is a cheaply-made .22-caliber autopistol whose external components are comprised mostly of polymeric materials. Marketed as a combined defensive weapon and fashion accessory to trendy upper-middle hivers, these PersoGuns are often embossed with liturgical scripture or pictures of saints, celebrities, or popular pict-show characters. Serious fighters decry these "cheap plastic toys" as being underpowered, poorly-made, and insufficient in virtually any real combat situation, but for the weapon's target demographic, these are generally not major concerns. :Because of the poor reputation and often gaudy nature of these weapons, a character who openly carries a PersoGun will suffer a -10 penalty when attempting certain Interaction Tests (such as threatening a group of gangers, questioning members of the local PDF, or talking to anyone at all in Gunmetal City). However, in certain other situations (chatting with fashion-conscious mid-hive juves or trying to convince those gangers that you're a harmless and rather simple-minded tourist, for example), openly carrying a PersoGun will provide a +10 bonus to Interaction Tests instead. ''Traxus-Pattern BR55 Battle Rifle'' :This autogun pattern sacrifices fully-automatic fire for slightly increased accuracy and improved effective range. ''Traxus-Pattern MA5B Assault Rifle'' :This autogun pattern fires a smaller round than most autoguns, thereby doubling its clip capacity at the cost of some stopping power. Bolt Weapons MK II Boltgun :The MK II boltgun is an old model not commonly seen in the Imperium today. It boasts a longer barrel and a greater effective range than more recent models, but its ammunition feed only accepts a specific kind of straight magazine, which, in addition to being almost as hard to find as the gun itself, can only hold a relatively small amount of ammunition. MK III Boltgun :MK III bolters are unique among boltguns in that they feed their ammunition from ammo belts, rather than clips or drum magazines. They are capable of putting out a higher rate of fire than all but the military-grade bolters of the Adeptus Astartes, but their relatively complicated ammo feed mechanisms make them slow to reload. ''Anti-Armor Bolt Rifle'' :A long range, anti-tank bolter, the Anti-Armor Bolt Rifle, or AABR, can effectivly destroy armored targets at a range farther than a long las. The AABR uses larger bolts, called Devastator bolts, more densely packed with explosives, which are designed to enter the vehicle and, once inside, explode. It can also be used as an anti personnel rifle by equiping it with Ravager bolts. :The AABR can use two different rounds: Devastator bolts or Ravager bolts. Because of the tremendous recoil, it MUST be braced before fired, unless carried by someone wearing power armour. Anyone who is attempting to hear the weapon shot (e.g. sentries) will hear it automatically unless there is greater noise around them. A suppresor CANNOT be fitted to this weapon. Emplacement-Grade Heavy Bolter :This enormous weapon fires a hail of fist-sized bolter rounds, granting it destructive power nearly equivalent to its Astartes counterpart. It is designed to be fired from a fixed weapon emplacement, where the fact that its recoil can tear a man's arms off is less of an issue. Astartes Phobos Pattern Bolter :One of the oldest bolter patterns still used by the Adeptus Astartes, the Phobos is a finely made, long-barreled design intended for placing accurate shots at long ranges. Astartes Umbra Pattern Bolter :Produced in large quantities towards the end of the Great Crusade, the Umbra pattern bolter is a versatile and robust design still widely in use to this day. Astartes Umbra Ferrox Bolter :A variant of the standard Umbra pattern, the Umbra Ferrox bolter incorporates an expanded box magazine and advanced targeting systems. It is often carried by Sternguard Veterans. :All shots fired from an Umbra Ferrox bolter count as benefiting from an Astartes Targeter (Deathwatch core rulebook, p. 174). Exotic Weapons Neural Shredder :One of the signature weapon of the Callidus temple of Imperial Assassins, the Neural Shredder projects a wave of electromagnetic force that interferes with the central nervous system, causing massive and often fatal seizures. Because the blast of a neural shredder passes through inanimate objects, armor, vehicle plating, and even reinforced bunker walls offer no protection from it. :A Neural Shredder may be fired one-handed without penalty. Targets subtract their Willpower Bonus, rather than their Toughness Bonus, from the Neural Shredder's Damage. Targets struck by a Neural Shredder do not need to Test to avoid catching fire. Animus Speculum :This bizarre helmet-mounted weapon is one of the signature tools of the Culexus Assassins. While the exact workings of the device are unknown, its effects are obvious: dark bolts of warp energy stream from the massive "eyepiece" of the weapon, causing immense damage to anything caught in their path. Because of the eldritch nature of this weapon, it is able to maintain a higher volume of fire in the presence of those with psychic abilities -- a perfect complement to the Culexus's role as a psyker-killer. :Under normal circumstances, the Animus Speculum can only fire single shots. However, if at least one character with a Psy Rating is within 20 meters, the Animus Speculum may fire a Semi-Auto Burst; the number of shots fired is equal to the number of characters with a Psy Rating within 20 meters of the assassin, plus one. For example, if the Culexus is attacking a coven of six witches, all of whom are within 20 meters, the Animus Speculum will fire a total of seven shots (and can score a maximum of seven hits, though the assassin is unlikely to accomplish such a feat!). ''Bullseye'' :This weapon has recently appeared without explanation in the hands of certain Imperial servants, leading many in the Inquisition and the Adeptus Mechanicus to question its origins. Some have suggested it was developed from recently-uncovered STC data, while others decry it as some form of reverse-engineered xenos technology. :A character wielding a Bullseye may elect to fire a homing tag rather than firing the weapon normally. Homing tags deal no damage, but if a target is hit by a homing tag, any subsequent Bullseye attacks made against that target will receive a +30 modifier to hit. Removing a homing tag is a Full action that requires a successful Strength test. ''Auger'' :Like the Bullseye, the Auger has recently begun to appear in the hands of Imperial servants, with no explanations forthcoming as to its origins. It fires concentrated bursts of electromagnetic radiation that pass through most forms of physical protection and cause severe burns to organic tissue. :For no adequately-explored reason, the Auger also mounts a compact force field generator that runs along the same power circuit as the radiation emitter. While this barrier is active, the weapon cannot be fired, but the wielder reduces the damage of all incoming ranged attacks by 2d10 (roll separately for each attack). The force field will only remain active so long as the weapon is held in both hands. The force field generator is powered by a separate battery that provides enough power for one hour of continuous use; these batteries are Rare, have a base cost of 1,000 Thrones apiece, and are not rechargeable. ''C-14 Impaler Railgun'' :One of the few known examples of human-built railgun technology, the C-14 Impaler is a relic from the Dark Age of Technology, and only a handful are known to exist today. A C-14 railgun fires 8mm armor-piercing depleted uranium spikes at hypersonic speeds, giving the weapon stopping power nearly equivalent to that of a boltgun. Because of their rarity and the mostly-forgotten technology that comprises them, each C-14 railgun is considered a sacred relic of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and many of the surviving examples are emblazoned with symbols and icons sacred to the Machine Cult. Ork Weapons :See Full Article Eldar Weapons Note: Rules for shuriken catapults can be found in Disciples of the Dark Gods and the Rogue Trader core rulebook. Rules for Avenger shuriken catapults and Ranger long rifles can be found in Creatures Anathema. Rules for shuriken pistols can be found in all three books. Rules for wraithcannons can be found in The Radical's Handbook. Rules for Dragon's Breath flamers, blasters, deathspinners, lasblasters, and sunrifles may be found in Into the Storm. Banshee Mask :This is a psychosonic amplifier incorporated into the helmet of a suit of Howling Banshee Aspect Armor. It turns the wearer's battle-cries into a banshee wail that overloads an opponent's nervous system and paralyzes him in a paroxysm of terror. :A Banshee Mask may be triggered either as a Half Action, or as a Free Action made in conjunction with a Charge action. The Banshee Mask deals no damage; instead, characters caught within its area of effect must make a Challenging (+0) Willpower Test (rather than the Agility Test normally made to avoid damage from a Flame weapon). On a failure, the character is Stunned for one Round, plus one additional Round for every two degrees of failure. Any character wearing a Banshee Mask is immune to these effects. Characters struck by a Banshee Mask (obviously) do not need to Test to avoid catching fire. :Because the Banshee Mask is incorporated into the helmet of a suit of Banshee armor, any character wearing a Banshee Mask counts as having six points of armor on the head. The Weight and Cost listed are for a Banshee Mask without the remainder of the armor; if the mask is acquired as part of a full suit of Howling Banshee Aspect Armor, these Weight and Cost values are ignored. Starcannon :While lacking the out-and-out firepower of an Imperial plasma cannon, the Eldar starcannon is both safer and more reliable than its human counterpart. :Starcannon are usually mounted on anti-gravity platforms; these have the Hoverer 5 and Auto-Stabilized traits, and always count as being vox-operated (see the Rogue Trader core rulebook). Scatter Laser :The multiple laser chambers of the Eldar scatter laser allow it to scythe down enemy forces with grim efficiency. :Scatter lasers are usually mounted on anti-gravity platforms; these have the Hoverer 5 and Auto-Stabilized traits, and always count as being vox-operated (see the Rogue Trader core rulebook). Dark Eldar Weapons Note: Rules for splinter pistols, splinter rifles, terrorfex, and destructors can be found in Purge the Unclean. Updated rules for splinter pistols and rifles can be found in Into the Storm. Splinter Cannon :The splinter cannon is the largest infantry-portable splinter weapon in the Dark Eldar armory, and fires withering hails of toxic shards at incredible speed. Given the Dark Eldar's preference for fast-moving raids, the splinter cannon typically sports modifications allowing it to be fired on the move, and is almost always festooned with the wickedly sharp blades that are a hallmark of Dark Eldar design. :A splinter cannon always counts as being equipped with a suspensor. In melee combat, a splinter cannon counts as a mono-spear. Tau Empire Weapons Note: Rules for Kroot rifles can be found in the Rogue Trader core rulebook, chapter V. Rules for plasma rifles, missile pods, burst cannons, pulse rifles, pulse carbines, and pulse pistols can be found in the Deathwatch core rulebook, chapter XIII. Rules for pulse rifles, pulse carbines, and pulse pistols can also be found in Into the Storm, chapter III. Rail Rifle :The Rail Rifle is a man-portable version of the vehicle mounted railguns used by the Tau. They use linear accelerator technology to propel a solid projectile at hypervelocity, allowing the round to punch through the thickest armors or pass straight through unarmourmed targets with devastating effects. :The advanced Target Lock built into each Rail Rifle identifies hostile targets and automatically calculates and adjusts for distance and environmental factors, giving the weapon the intimidating reputation of being able to shoot the eagle out of a commissar's hat. This grants an additional +10% BS when the Aim action is used, in addition to that already gained by being an Accurate weapon. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior. If used by an Imperial citizen, it would be significantly more expensive as well as Extremely Rare. :Requires a power pack (+10kg) which is worn as a backpack provides the power for the Rail Rifle, this comes with the Rail Rifle. Kroot Hunting Rifle :A Kroot Hunting Rifle may use a standard round instead of charged pulse rounds, dealing 1d10+3 I damage with a Pen of 2. Treat these as standard slugs in terms of cost. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Kroot warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Kroot Gun :A Kroot Gun may use a standard round instead of charged pulse rounds, dealing 4d10 I damage with 3 AP. Treat these as standard slugs in terms of cost. : Vespid Neutron Blaster : The Vespid Neutron Blaster is an interesting combination of Vespid and Tau technology. It utilises a crystal native to the planet Vespid that utilises the frequencies of the vibrations of a Vespid's wings. This causes a burst of neutron energy that can penetrate most armour. :Note: This Weapon is only operational by Vespid Stingwings. No other being can produce the correct frequency that the Vespids can from their fluttering wings. Necron Weapons Gauss Flayer :These horrific weapons tear the target apart one molecular layer at a time, compromising armor and causing horrendous wounds. Whenever a target is hit by a gauss flayer, the location struck permanently loses one point of armor. For example, an Acolyte wearing Enforcer light carapace (armor 5 on all locations) who was shot in the right leg by a gauss flayer would only have armor 4 on that leg after the attack; if the Acolyte were to be shot in the right leg again, that leg would be reduced to armor 3. This damage can be repaired with a successful Trade (Armorer) Test. In addition, a character can never be Lightly Wounded by a gauss flayer. Any character who takes at least one point of Damage from a gauss flayer (after reductions for Toughness and armor) is treated as Heavily Wounded at best for the purposes of healing and recovery, until he has healed back to his full Wounds value. Characters with the Hardy or Autosanguine Talents ignore this rule and may count as being Lightly Wounded, as normal. :The profile here assumes a gauss flayer that has been modified to accept an Imperial hellgun charge pack as an ammunition source; it is unknown what Necron warriors use as ammunition for their gauss flayers, but no Necron has ever been observed to run out of ammunition. Gauss flayers are never available for regular purchase, and may only be acquired through the black market or other special circumstances. Gauss Blaster :The gauss blaster is essentially a larger, double-barreled version of the standard gauss flayer. It follows the same special rules for armor degradation and wounding as the gauss flayer. :The profile here assumes a gauss blaster that has been modified to accept an Imperial hellgun charge pack as an ammunition source. Gauss blasters are never available for regular purchase, and may only be acquired through the black market or other special circumstances. Tyranid Weapons Rules for the barbed strangler, stranglethorn cannon, deathspitter, devourer, fleshborer, venom cannon, heavy venom cannon, bonesword, lash whip, scything talons, and rending claws can be found in the Deathwatch core rulebook, chapter XIII. Spinefists :Spinefists use bursts of pressurized air to launch diamond-hard, highly toxic spikes at their targets. These weapons are invariably wielded in pairs, and the statistics above reflect this. Lizardman Weapons Lizardman Weapons Murloc Weapons Murloc Weapons Zeon Weapons Zeon Weapons Dark Xenos Weapons Dark Xenos Weapons and Vehicles Vehicle Weapons Demolisher Cannon Mega Battle Cannon Punisher Gatling Cannon * A Punisher cannon scores an extra hit for every two degrees of success on the Ballistic Skill Test at point-blank and at short range. Exterminator Autocannon * The Rate of Fire and Reload values for the Exterminator autocannon already include the modifiers for being Twin-Linked. See the Rogue Trader core rulebook, p. 117, for for more information. Executioner Plasma Cannon * The Executioner cannon follows the rules for plasma weapons given in the Rogue Trader core rulebook, p. 123. Melee Weapons Primitive weapons Hatchet Rapier Chain Weapons Chain Blade :This weapon looks like a smaller chain sword with a total length of 50cm. Power Weapons Exotic Weapons Phase Sword :Used almost exclusively by Callidus assassins, the Phase Sword is an extremely potent close-combat weapon. Capable of phasing through armor, it is said nothing can stop a Phase Blade from hitting its target. However, only a handful of these weapons exist, and they are essentially impossible to find on any market, black or otherwise. :Phase Weapon: Phase Weapons count as as Warp Weapons, except that a Phase Weapon also ignores protection from force fields. ''Impact Hammer'' :In its most common form, the impact hammer is a high-pressure hydraulic piston that terminates in a heavy, robust metal cylinder, mounted inside a bulky support framework. When the device is placed against a solid surface and triggered, the hammer head slams into the surface with incredible force, while shock absorbers in the support framework prevent the user from feeling too much of the recoil (in theory, at any rate). Originally intended as a mining tool to smash rock, the impact hammer occasionally finds itself repurposed as a melee weapon by the desperate or the dreadfully unsubtle, and is a common weapon among pit fighters. The given weight of the weapon includes a 10kg backpack power source. :Due to the way it functions, the impact hammer does not add the user's Strength Bonus to its damage. Note that in this case the Shocking quality represents the stunning effect of being struck by a massive rock-smashing hydraulic piston, rather than the presence of an actual shock field. ''Hrud Weeping Blade'' :Another example of the baleful Warp-technology of the Hrud, the Weeping Blade is a wickedly curved dagger or short sword that constantly drips an acidic, glowing venom. Seemingly distilled from the pure essence of the Warp itself, this terrible poison can scar and corrupt both the body and the soul. :A character affected by the Toxic trait of a Weeping Blade gains 1d5 Corruption Points in addition to any other effects. Ork Weapons :See Full Article Eldar Weapons Note: Rules for the Harlequin's Kiss can be found in the Rogue Trader core rulebook. Rules for the Eldar powersword and the forearm powerblade can be found in Into the Storm. Witchblade :When wielded by a user with a Psy Rating, a witchblade deals an additional +1d10 damage, gains the Tearing Quality, and may inflict Righteous Fury on any damage rolls of a 9 or 10, but does not add the user's Psy Rating to its Damage or Penetration. It counts as a force weapon in all other respects (refer to The Inquisitor's Handbook for more information). :Due to their nature, witchblades are never available for normal purchase, and must be acquired through the black market or from the Eldar themselves on a case-by-case basis. Singing Spear :A thrown singing spear automatically returns to the wielder's hand at the end of the wielder's turn. When wielded by a user with a Psy Rating, a singing spear deals an additional +1d10 damage, gains the Tearing Quality, and may inflict Righteous Fury on any damage rolls of a 9 or 10, but does not add the user's Psy Rating to its Damage or Penetration. It counts as a force weapon in all other respects (refer to The Inquisitor's Handbook for more information). Singing spears retain all of their special properties when used as thrown weapons. :Due to their nature, singing spears are never available for normal purchase, and must be acquired through the black market or from the Eldar themselves on a case-by-case basis. Scorpion Chainsword :The quiet hum and lightning-fast monomolecular teeth of an Eldar chainsword only serve to make the human equivalent look even more barbaric by comparison. Mandiblasters :Mandiblasters are short-ranged laser weapons mounted in pods on the sides of a Striking Scorpion Aspect Warrior's helmet. While strictly they are not melee weapons per se, they are all but useless at ranges greater than a meter, and are classed as melee weapons for simplicity's sake. :A character wearing mandiblasters may trigger them as a Free Action when engaged in melee. This is counted as firing a pistol in all respects (IE, the character must test Ballistic Skill to hit and does not receive the +30 bonus for being at point-blank range). Using mandiblasters does not interfere at all with any attacks a character might make with his hands. Dark Eldar Weapons Note: Rules for the Agonizer can be found in Into the Storm. Punisher :The Punisher is a glaive-like weapon used by some Dark Eldar Incubi. Necron Weapons Warscythe :Carried by the dread Necron Pariahs and certain Lords, warscythes are terrifying weapons that pass effortlessly through armor and force field alike to rend the flesh beneath. Many warscythes also contain built-in gauss blasters, further increasing their killing potential. :Phase Weapon: Phase Weapons count as as Warp Weapons, except that a Phase Weapon also ignores protection from force fields. Daemon Weapons Daemon Weapons are weapons that have been infused with the essence of a being from the Immaterium, granting the weapon abilities and a personality. Weapons Upgrades and Ammo Weapons Upgrades Blasta :An Orky upgrade that increases a weapons AP by 4 and gives it the Overheats special rule. More Dakka : An Orky upgrade that adds +1 to the number of Semi-Auto shots a weapon can fire, even if it could not fire Semi-Auto before. It adds +2 to the number of Full-Auto shots a weapon can fire, but only if the weapon had full auto before. Shootier :An orky upgrade that adds +1 to the damage roll of a weapon Power Bayonet :A lucky few Ogryn who prove themselves on the battlefield may receive a special power bayonet for their massive ripper gun, greatly increasing its effectiveness in melee combat. A Ripper Gun with this addition deals 2d10+4 energy damage and has an armor penetration of 6 in melee combat. :Used With: Ripper Gun M40 Targeting System :The M40 Targeting System with autosense link is a bolter-use system often employed by the Deathwatch Kill-teams of the Ordo Xenos. When equipped, a Bolter gains the Accurate trait and ignores penalties for long and extreme range as long as the shooter takes a full round action to aim. :Used With: Boltgun Micro-charge : A Micro-charge weapon has had its capacitors replaced with smaller variants or have had some capacitors simply removed. This reduces the weapon’s weight by 10%, increases its clip size to double normal, and reduces its damage by one die. If the weapon only does a single die of damage, then it is reduced to the next smallest size die (EG 1d10 -> 1d5). Weapons which only do a single d5 of damage may not have this upgrade applied - they are already using the smallest combat-capable capacitors. : Used With: All Las weaponry Macro-charge : A Macro-charge weapon has had its capacitors replaced by larger variants, or numerous extra capacitors added. The weapon’s weight increases by 20%, its clip size is halved, and its damage is increased by +3 per die of damage already done. In addition, the weapon loses the Reliable quality if it had it, and gains the Overheat quality. : Used With: All Las weaponry Ammo ''Ravager Bolts & Devastator Bolts'' :Ravager Bolts: Decrease penetration by 2, but gains Blast(4). :Devastator Bolts: Increases penetration by 2. :Used with: Anti-Armor Bolt Rifle Explosive Needles :Slivers of highly reactive material, explosive needles are used in exotic needle rifles to give them a powerful punch though lacking the subtle nature of their silent brethren. A needle weapon firing them loses the toxic trait, but adds five to damage and four to penetration, changing their damage to explosive, as well as gaining the trait Blast (1). Eisenhorn's companion and pilot Midas Betancore was known to use this type of needle. T Adamantium Needles :Adamantium needles are just what their name implies, finely cut slivers of adamantium which have been machined with a single mono-molecular tip. Although they lose the toxic trait, they instead add five to damage and eight to penetration. ''Low Grade Ammunition'' :On every world in the Imperium where arms dealing is a lucrative business - essentially, on every world in the Imperium - there are those who attempt to undercut the competition by selling inferior product at a lower price. While this is common enough with the weapons themselves (represented by Poor-quality weaponry), cheaply-made ammunition is also available for those who prize quantity over quality. These range from arrows and crossbow bolts that are just a little too dull or a little too light, to bullets that don't have quite enough powder in the cartridge, to ill-advised attempts at mass-producing bolter shells. :Low Grade Ammunition costs half as much as normal for its type and increases its Availability by one step, but reduces the weapon's Damage by 1. It also reduces the weapon's Penetration by 1, to a minimum of 0. :Used with: All Solid Projectile, Bolt, Flame, and Primitive weapons. Shotgun Slugs :This variant form of shotgun ammunition consists of a single, solid metal slug, rather than a number of small pellets. A shotgun firing slug ammunition increases its Damage and its Penetration by 1, but loses the Scatter quality. :Used With: All shotguns. ''Frangible Bullets'' :Like dum-dum bullets, frangible bullets are designed to reduce overpenetration and deal additional damage to unarmored targets, in this case by fragmenting into smaller sub-munitions on impact. A weapon firing frangible bullets gains the Tearing and Primitive qualities. :Used With: Stub revolvers, stub automatics, hand cannons, autopistols, autoguns, and hunting rifles. ''Mono-Arrows and Mono-Quarrels'' :There are some technologically-advanced Imperial worlds where the bow and crossbow still see common use, usually due to long local tradition with these weapons. Artisans on these worlds will often craft arrowheads with monomolecular edges, improving the weapons' abilities against modern body armor and tough animal hide. A bow firing a mono-arrow or a crossbow firing a mono-quarrel increases its Pen by 2 and loses the Primitive quality. :Used With: All bows and crossbows.